Body Switch
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: At the age of 7, Elyon and Hinata switched bodies. A few years later, the WITCH girls come undercover to protect the Naruto world from Akatsuki leader, Phobos. But what happens if all they cause is chaos, and when the girls don't want to switch back?


Can Anyone Please Tell Me What the Heck Is Going On Here???

A/N: This is a Naruto Witch Crossover. I will need help on who ends up with who. Please No Flamez if you don't like the pairings I picked. That's why I am giving you the chance in the first three chapters to pick them. If in the end, I don't have anybody, or only a few ppl commenting on pairing, I will choose them. You can't say I didn't warn you, so after that, no flamez please! Thanx!!

Full Summary: At the age of seven, Hinata loved to sit near the lake she named, "Lake of a Thousand Tears." She would sit and stare at it…and spill all her secrets and worries into it. It somehow seemed to take sympathy in her, and once, she could have sworn she saw somebody looking at her from beneath. There were trees behind this girl, and something that seemed like a school. She was crying too. Hinata took nothing of it, until she fell one day into the lake, and somehow switched bodies with this girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata finished training with her father for the day. Neji would always wait by the door, and tell her how much better she did today then yesterday. The two would walk together to the bathrooms, where they'd separate, and take a shower. Neji after that would spend time with his father, and Hinata would run down to the lake not very far from her house.

Her little legs carried her over the hills, the damp grass from this morning's rainfall soaking them. The purple haired girl ran with her eyes closed, tears leaking from the sides. Her small hands clenched slightly at her side. Soon, she was at the river, and came to an abrupt stop. She sat at the small wooden dock, hugging her legs, and sitting close to the edge as possible. She leaned over a bit, and looked at her reflection. Her tears ran freely down her face, mixing with the clear water. She stared harder into it and after a while, stopped staring but went back to crying her heart out into her folded legs. She cried, and whispered to the lake this morning's happenings. How her father beat her up because she didn't have good leg movement. She was seven for Kami's sake. She didn't have the physical ability to become like him. Not yet at least. If he had given her some simpler exercises, and with time harder ones, she could become like him. Her father always said, "If Neji can do it, so can you. You can't let a branch member win when sparring."

But Neji was eight, and had inherited the most Byakugan power. Oh, she wished that she could be free. That she wouldn't have to train hard everyday, and that she wouldn't have to carry a responsibility around and that stuff. She wanted to be free from worries like that bird in the sky. Spread her wings and fly away.

She heard voices, but no one was around her. The sudden sound startled the seven year old, and her lavender eyes went wide. She took another quick look around her, but those voices were happy, as if they were running through a field. Girl voices…she looked into the lake and was surprised at what she saw. In the reflection of the lake sat a girl with long blonde locks. Her hair was a hay kind of color, and she had bangs. The rest of her long hair was braided and on either side of her shoulder. Her blue eyes spilled tears, and Hinata was surprised as she could see the tears fall in, and then come out on her side. They would spring into the air, before calmly returning to the surface, not disturbing the water around. The girl was hugging her knees, and crying about something…evidently. There were a few girls behind her, playing 'Catch.' One had long blonde hair, and green blue eyes. Another had short brown hair, and sky blue eyes. The third had long purple hair, with goggles on her forehead, and her purple locks separated, and had small silver like scrunchies tied at her shoulder blades.

They were running around, chasing each other, while screaming…

"ELYON GOT AN F IN MATH!!!" together.

Hinata looked a little closer. She could see a ball heading in Elyon's direction, and wanted to reach out to warn her. She spread her hand out, and lost her balance, quickly falling in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hartsfield (sp) Elementary School

Elyon walked out of math class, gripping her second grade books to her chest, trying to hide the tears that streaked down her face. She had failed math class…again. Leave it to Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Irma to think of a punishment. Today, they figured, they'd just run around the school screaming that she got an F in Math.

She walked over to her locked, and her shaky hand turned to safe like thingy to the correct combination. It sprung open, startling Elyon a bit. She shook it off, and placed her books in. It was recess, yet Elyon didn't feel like eating. She just closed her locker, and went outside. She sat herself next to the little lake that had been there for centuries. The school was built next to it because teachers thought that kids might have a fun time in the lake. Elyon did a little research on the lake, and found out that it was called, "Lake of a Thousand Tears," supposedly a lake cried by the many people that came there. It was able to grant wishes, and it held wishes itself. Those might curse people, and those might bless people, but everyone in the school knew never to go in, since an incident a few years back. Since then, the lake has been banned from children, and the kids surprisingly never went to it…until Elyon moved to town.

She always visited the lake, and would sit by it and cry, her tears mixing with the rest. She could hear her friends calls from behind her. They usually did this, but ONLY when she got an F. Otherwise, they were nice and caring. The boys were playing soccer in a field behind her. She heard a scream of a girl dodging the ball, and a boy's voice screaming a warning on top of his lungs.

"Elyon!! THE BALL IS HEADED RIGHT TOWARDS YA!!! MOVE!!!!!"

But it was too late. The ball hit contact with her head and she fell forward and splat into the lake. She looked around. There seemed no end. She could see another girl sitting there, crying, and then fall in, and everything went black.

Elyon woke up to see a lot of people with lavender eyes around her. She yelped a bit, and slid off the bed.

'I can speak Japanese…' she noticed as she looked at her hands. Her stare raised from her hands and to the mirror in front.

"IIE!!!" She screamed. "This can't be happening… Where am I…" she twisted to the taller people, asking them the place of stay, her eyes and voice obviously panicked.

"Home…" a tall man with long brown hair answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata as Elyon at the School

Hinata fell, or more came out the other side of the lake. She looked around and realized that she could feel something on her shoulders. She lowered her gaze, and stared at the dirty blonde locks of hair.

"Byakugan…" she whispered softly, but nothing happened. She couldn't see anything. Well, Chakra wise, and also she couldn't see behind herself anymore. As if her powers vanished. She scurried up, and ran past the puzzled teachers, friends and fellow students to the ladies room. She looked at herself in the mirror, and realized what had happened.

Both girls realized at the same time the same thing, and screamed. One in either dimension: They had switched bodies!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So!! Did ya like it. Next chapter is a quick thing on how their life's evolved, and that crap….it will get a bit more interesting soon. Also, they are fourteen when they switch back. Hope ya like it, and I will make one more Naruto Witch crossover. Hay Lin, Neji and Hinata are all cousins, but Hay Lin was three times removed or something. Now she comes back to visit her family and the Witch girls come along.

Please read and review! It would mean so much to me. Next to update is 'Little Red Rose…' and after that I will update 'Fallen Angels,' 'Masked Faces,' and 'Return…'

If I have time this week, I will also update 'What Lies Behind the Truth…'


End file.
